Patch 1.09 (Diablo II)
Patch 1.09, released August 20, 2001. Changes Note: certain item changes will not apply retroactively to already existing items. Skill Balance Changes *Decrepify no longer reduces the damage Resistance of immune monsters. *Reduced damage of additional levels of starting from level 9. *Changed to only work on scrolls, potions, keys, gold, arrows and bolts. ''Lord of Destruction'' modifications *The mouse-over functionality of hireling portraits has been changed. You now must keep your mouse cursor over your hireling for three seconds before the portrait highlights and the text "Drop potion on hireling portrait, right-click to open inventory" appears. *Gold sharing among party members has been removed. *Players can no longer give or take items from a hireling if they are not within range (this fixes a bug where the game would crash if a player gave or removed an item from a hireling when the Hireling was out of range). *Changed enhanced defense per level and enhanced damage per level to display the exact amount of enhancement. *Changed 'Hit Blinds Target' to a level-based formula. *Changed 'Freezes Target' item modifier to a level-based formula (improved for melee characters). *Changed display of enhanced damage vs. demons and enhanced damage vs. undead to be +x% instead of x%. *Added potential for sockets to Bone Visage Elite Bone Helm, Troll Nest and Blade Barrier Elite Shields. *Improved drops for placed (Super)Unique monsters such as Bishibosh, Rakanishu, et al. *Improved drops for certain quest monsters such as Blood Raven, The Countess, The Cow King, et al. *Duriel now always drops a Town Portal scroll in addition to his regular drop. *Enabled certain Horadric Cube recipes that were disabled in v1.08. *Enabled "add socket" Horadric Cube recipe. *Made "add socket" Horadric Cube recipe not work on socketed items. *Added several very low-level magic affixes. *Restricted some affixes from generating on certain item types. *Rare items will now always spawn with three or more affixes if possible. *Increased chances for 'of blocking' and 'of deflecting' suffix. *Added increased block rate to 'of blocking' and 'of deflecting' suffixes. *Personalized item names are now printed in the color of base type. *Added base item type to highlight info for rune word items. *Non-weapon items that add damage now do so with regards to bow damage. *Adjusted strength & dexterity damage bonus for certain items. *Changed the 'Ethereal' property to modify base stats. *Changed the 'Reduce Magic Damage' property to spread across frames for multi-frame attacks (such as ). *Altered stats of many Unique items. *Altered stats of a few Set items. *Altered stats of a few rune word items. *The Shae, Po, and Jo runes have been renamed. They are now the , , and runes respectively *Reduced chances of elemental damage affixes spawning on Charms. *Increased bonuses for affixes that increase stack size on Throwing items. *Increase chances of Self-repair affixes. *Increase chances and potency of Replenish quantity affixes. *Increased stack sizes of most Throwing weapons. *Enabled normal Orbs and Circlets. *Increased maximum number of sockets for some items. *Rare Jewels are now capped at a maximum of four affixes. *Adjusted weapon and armor levels and level requirements. *Stacked items with poison damage now average their poison duration. *Rejuvenation potions now automatically go into the belt if picked up from the ground. *Rejuvenation potions can now be shift-clicked from the inventory into an equipped belt. *Adjusted the Hireling experience system. *Altered Act II Hireling Auras. *Changed Hireling damage to 50% against bosses in , 40% in , and 25% in difficulties. *Raised maximum price vendors will pay for an item to 30,000 gold pieces in Nightmare difficulty, and 35,000 gold pieces in Hell difficulty. *Added Health Regeneration to all hireling types. *Iron Maiden and Thorns effects now treat Hirelings as players with respect to damage. *Hirelings now gain experience from monsters killed by Minions and other party members. *Using a potion from the belt (either by hotkey or right-clicking) while holding down the shift key will give the potion to the player's hireling if he/she has one. *Lowered maximum duration for which Hirelings could be stunned. *Iron Golems are now saved with the player. *Color coded monsters' elemental/physical immunity info display. (For example, Fire Immune is printed in red). *Changed monster stats back to what they were before v1.08. *Reduced the Resistance bonus for Magic Resistant Uniques (It was 75%; it is now 40%). *The monsters in Act IV that eat corpses will no longer eat corpses that have already been used. *The Resistance penalty at higher difficulty levels no longer applies to Magic Resistance. *Crush Beasts no longer give only 1 exp when they are killed. *Changed PvP penalty for players or Hirelings attacking other players to 1/4. *Implemented PvP penalty of 1/2 for Hirelings attacking other Hirelings. *Town Portal use has been restricted to party members only. *Reduced damage multiplier for act-end boss attacks vs. minions. *Broken Ethereal items now sell for 1 gold. *Added Thawing Potions to vendor inventories in Act IV and Act V. *It is now possible (albeit very rare) to get Set and Unique items from gambling. *Increased the chances of getting a Rare item from gambling. *Keys may now be purchased in bulk (shift + right-click). *Swapped properties for and runes in weapons. *Added rune words for Single Player/Other Multi Player which previously only showed up on Realm games. *Adjusted hover text box sizes. *Updated the pop-up text to reflect adjusted monster attack and defense. *Adjusted memory management code. *Typing "players X", where X is a number between the current number of players and the maximum (8), in the message box will now set the effective number of players in the game in single player, open Battle.net and TCP/IP games only). *Removed global Physical Resistance from Nightmare difficulty games. *Fixed a bug where Tyrael would sometimes create an inaccessible portal. *Fixed a bug where a player who was disconnected from Battle.net while in the Imbue screen would crash. Major Bugs *Fixed bonus to Undead damage modifier to work with ranged weapons. *Fixed bonus to Demon damage modifier to work with ranged weapons. *Fixed 'Reduces Target Defense' modifier to work with ranged weapons. *Fixed a bug where item-specific partial Set bonuses didn't get applied. *Fixed a bug where the enhanced defense for items that gained it on a per level basis was improperly calculated (such as ). *Fixed a bug where the enhanced damage for items that gained it on a per level basis was improperly calculated (such as ). *Fixed a bug where certain two-handed and missile weapons did not get the displayed damage bonus (such as Magewrath). *Fixed Piercing weapons to work correctly with Amazon skills (such as Doomslinger). *Fixed a bug where items could give characters skills that are exclusive to another Character class. *Fixed a bug with weapon swapping which allowed some character classes to dual wield items. When a player that is illegally wielding two items enters a game, one of the items will be deleted. *Fixed bug which allowed certain Horadric Cube recipes that were meant to be disabled to continue to function. *Fixed a bug where trying to display the highlight info for an item with too many modifiers would crash the game. *Fixed a bug in using an item that gives Werewolf/Werebear skills when no skill points were originally assigned to those skills caused an assertion. *Fixed various bugs with the second quest of Act 5. *(Macintosh Only) Fixed a bug where a user running Diablo II Expansion in 800x600 received an assertion when entering Diablo II standard games. Minor Bugs *Fixed a bug where Elemental damage did not display correctly for Throwing Weapons. *Fixed a bug in the determination of magic affix levels. *Fixed a bug that allowed Ethereal throwing items to be stacked with non-Ethereal ones. *Fixed a bug where it was possible to repair and/or recharge Charged Ethereal items. *Fixed a bug where it was possible to repair Throwing Potions. *Fixed a bug where Throwing Weapons brought from standard Diablo II could not be Imbued in Diablo II Expansion Set. *Fixed a bug where certain Paladin Shields were not able to be personalized. *Fixed a bug where it sometimes did not verify replacing a dead hireling with a new one. *Fixed a bug that allowed the same Unique to be spawned more than once in a game. *Fixed various Horadric Cube recipes that create magic items. *Fixed a bug that caused a rune word item to lose its rune word bonuses when transferred off of the character who created it. *Fixed a bug which caused the variable attributes of a rune word item to reset inappropriately. *Fixed a bug where using the skill would sometimes cause the game to crash. *Fixed a bug where the animation display without doing any damage. *Fixed a bug where Sanctuary allows the Paladin to ignore an Undead monster's damage resistance. *Fixed a bug where left-hand throw was throwing using too many missiles per throw. *Fixed a bug where certain Charged items would use multiple charges per casting. *Fixed a bug that caused Cold Mastery to think other players were immune when they were not. *Fixed a bug where you could select Baal's dead tentacles. *Fixed a bug where in a Realm game, Nihlathak would remain in town even after another player killed him. *Fixed a bug where Anya would not always give a class-specific item for her quest reward. *Fixed a bug where the invisible monster in the Worldstone Keep could be affected by Monster Shrines. *Fixed a bug where Monster Shrines could affect Druid Vines. *Fixed bug where Regurgitators would eat Hirelings and destroy them. *Fixed Act I hirelings to be able to use bows with special arrows (such as Witherstring). *Fixed a bug where hirelings' items would not update if they could no longer meet the requirements to wear them. *Fixed Immolation Arrow to do initial weapon damage; no base physical damage is included in the radius. *Fixed Freezing Arrow to do initial weapon damage; no base physical damage is included in the radius. *Fixed Poison Javelin to do initial weapon damage. *Fixed Plague Javelin to do initial weapon damage. *Fixed Lightning Fury to do initial weapon damage. *Fixed a Fend bug that would abort the Fend prematurely on the server. (This applies to Zeal and various other skills as well.) *Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash when a character clicked on his/her own feet. *Fixed invalid line Automap options from v1.08. *Fixed drawing problem for charges/ammo counts on skill icons where the number of charges would extend off the icon. *Fixed some spelling errors in the text. *Fixed some errors in translations. *Fixed a variety of crash bugs. *Fixed a bug where hireling health regeneration was dependent on the number of players in game. *Fixed a bug that allowed hirelings to be converted. *Fixed a bug where items that add to skills had no effect on Hirelings. *(Macintosh Only) Fixed a bug that made it possible to have the character walk endlessly toward the lower left corner of the screen without input from the player. *Fixed a bug that caused garbage characters to appear at the top of the screen at the start of a realm game. Diablo II Standard Fixes *Fixed a bug in Diablo II where uniques and champions could drop throwing items as their "magic" item drop. *Fixed a bug that allowed Diablo II players to put a socket in rare items with the Horadric Cube recipe. *Fixed a bug in Diablo II that allowed hirelings to be brought into other acts. Diablo II Classic improvements/changes *Changed the Diablo II Standard blocking method back to the old method. *Adjusted damage and attack rating of monsters in Diablo II Standard. *Removed global Physical Resistance for monsters in difficulty in Diablo II Standard. Summary Category:Diablo II Patches